When Fate brings us together
by ThornLuna927
Summary: Katrina runs away to her fahters house with her younger siblings. Little does she know this will throw her on the adventure of her life. Taking her everywhere from a ship in the middle of the ocean to the lab of an evil scientist.


I'm starting a new story this is a Lab Rats, Suite life on Deck, Kickin it x over.

OC Form

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Personality:  
Eye Color:

Hair:

Other vanity info:

Favorite Color:

Music: Song:

Food: Book:

Movie: Hobbies:

Habits:

Home town:

Greatest strength:

Greatest Weakness:

Family:

Talents:

Skilled at:

Unskilled at:

Flaw:

biggest regret:

Darkest secret/who knows :

Friends:

how they react in a crisis:

how they react watching scary movies:

how do they face problems:

Who do they trust most:

Other info:

Love interest:

What do they think of your oc when they meet :

Chase:

Adam:

Bree:

Leo:

Zack:

Cody:

Woody:

Bailey:

London:

Marcus:

Addison:

Jack:

Kim:

Milton:

Rudy:

Falafel Phil:

Jerry:

Eddie:

My Oc Katrina:

My Info

Full Name: Katrina Summer Lamb

Nickname: Kat, Rina, Lamb

Age: 15

Personality: Random and Unique. Protective of friends and sometimes over-reacts in situations.

Eye Color: dark green Hair: strawberry blonde, shoulder length, ringlets.

Other vanity info: has a scar on her left shoulder

Favorite Color: Red

Music: Country

Song: never gonna be alone

Songs about Crush: Seven days of lonely, Need you now

Food: Fruit, Carrot cake

Book: Nancy Drew Books

Movie: Scary movies, Wizard of oz is her all time favorite

Hobbies: singing, writing, reading, listening to music

Habits: Does weird and random things when nervous.

Home town: Abilene, Texas

Greatest strength: her caring nature

Greatest Weakness: trusting the wrong people

Family: Karen Drew - mother Daniel Lamb- Father Mia Storm- Father s fiance. Luke Drew: Step father Holly and Ollie Lamb - sister and brother (3 years old)

Talents: Singing, acting Flaw: over reacts in some situations

Fear: drowning

biggest regret: Moving with her mother and step father

Darkest secret/who knows : her mother and Step father are horrible to her. No one knows

Friends: Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Zack, Cody, Bailey, Woody, London, Marcus, Addison, Jack, Kim, Falafel Phil, Rudy, Jerry, Milton, Eddie

how they react in a crisis: panics and over reacts.

how they react watching scary movies: thinks they are funny. Occasionally gets frightened.

how do they face problems: find someone to help, panics

Who do they trust most: Chase and Adam they are always there for her. Chase is like a brother but she feels something more for Adam.

Other info: ran away with her brother and sister and went to her fathers house where they were welcomed. Her father lives next to the Davenport s and is also a scientist.

Love interest: Adam

What do they think of your oc when they meet:

Chase: Thinks she s like a sister to him and wants to protect her because he knows she often gets in trouble.

Adam: She s my best friend. I secretly like her...

Bree: I think of her as a sister. I love spending time with her.

Leo: I m Ok with her as long as she does not treat us badly.

Zack: She was just one of the new girls who came on the ship. Then we became friends. She was nothing like I expected I thought she d be some girly girl but shes not.

Cody: I usually have to get her to focus on work and other things since her mind wanders often.

Woody: as long as she is not mean to me ,shes good.

Bailey: Glad there is someone who is like me - a country girl.

London: That other country girl? I heard she s rich. Ooh maybe we could be friends. Yay me.

Marcus: She s cool. She comes to me with problems she has and I am happy to help.

Addison: She s really, really, really cool. She likes Unicorns ooh maybe she s met a unicorn before shes really really really random but thats OK I mean why wouldn t it be OK?

Jack: I m always protecting her just like the others. I try to keep her out of fights since she always seams to get into trouble.

Kim: At least I m not the only girl in the group any more.

Milton: as long as she does not call me names I m fine with her.

Rudy: She seams to stay out of trouble for the most part...wait...never-mind.

Falafel Phil: She is a nice girl. I love when she gets a panicky and when she gets in trouble. Oh it is a good of a time.

Jerry: that chick will be the death of us, Yo.

Eddie: She does get in trouble a lot...


End file.
